Ungeliebte Verwandtschaft
by PansyBlaise
Summary: Crossover mit Harry Potter. Was wenn Tifa plötzlich Besuch bekommt.CloudKadaj


Hallo ihr Lieben.

Das Blaise und das Pansy haben sich an Final Fantasy VII gewagt und das ist was dabei rausgekommen ist.

Bitte habt etwas Nachsicht mit uns, wir kennen uns im FF-Universum nicht so wirklich aus. Haben gerade erst angefangen, das Spiel zu zocken.

P.S. Wir wissen, dass Tifas und Gilderoys Nachnamen unterschiedlich geschrieben werden, aber das haben wir leider erst bemerkt, als wir die Geschichte schon im Kopf hatten.

Also seht einfach darüber hinweg. Also denkt euch einfach, dass Tifas Familie den Namen geändert hat, damit keiner denkt, sie wären verwandt .:-)

**Warnung**: X-over mit Harry Potter. Wir ignorieren einfach mal was in Advent Children passiert,nur das Kadaj mopsen wir uns ;-)

Cloud/Kadaj und total sinnfrei.

**Disclaimer**: Alles was zu FF VII gehört, ist Eigentum von Squaresoft/ Square Enix. Gilderoy Lockhart gehört J.K. Rowling. Die Idee ist aber auf unseren Mist gewachsen.

* * *

****

****

**Ungeliebte Verwandtschaft**

****

Bei Cloud zu Hause, die Kirche da.

Tifa kam wie eine wild gewordene Furie auf Cloud zugestürmt.

„Jetzt hab ich aber langsam die Schnauze voll. Wir haben dir extra ein neues Handy besorgt! Aber wer geht nicht dran? Mr.-Ich-bin-zu-gut-für-diese-Welt. Was treibst du den ganzen Tag?"

In dem Moment kam Kadaj rein und kramt, alles hinter sich schmeißend, rum.

„Du, Cloud? Wo hast du….?"

„Kadaj, was machst du da? Und wer räumt nachher wieder auf?"

„Ähm,…du? Ist doch deine Bude."

Weitere Sachen flogen durch die Gegend.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein." fassungslos blickte Cloud ihn an.

„Cloud Strife! Lenk nicht ab! Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir, " unterbrachTifa das Geplänkel der Beiden. „Du bist den ganzen Tag nicht zu erreichen und ich darf mir blöde Ausreden für deine Kunden ausdenken. Und Reno hat auch schon sechsmal angerufen. Ich kann dieses ewige „yo" nicht mehr hören."

Kadaj hatte währenddessen mit dem Kramen aufgehört und betrachtete fasziniert, wie Cloud unter Tifas Moralpredigt immer kleiner wurde.

„Also Cloud, was treibst du die ganze Zeit?"

Cloud warf Kadaj einen schnellen Blick zu und lief knallrot an, während sich dieser ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen konnte.

„Ähm, also, ich, ähm…"

„Hallo Tifa", kam ihm Kadaj zu Hilfe. „Was führt dich denn hier her?"

„Ich habe gerade Cloud gesagt, daß er…."

„Jaja, das war nicht zu überhören", fiel ihr Kadaj ins Wort. „Aber hättest du nicht anrufen können?"

„Wenn man den werten Herrn denn mal erreichen würde!"

„Da haste ja recht, aber du hast den weiten Weg doch nicht nur deswegen gemacht, oder?"

„Naja", druckste Tifa rum, „ da ist noch was. HILFE!"

In einem erneuten Anflug von Hysterie klammerte sich Tifa an Cloud und Kadaj.

„Ich brauche eure Hilfe!"

Cloud und Kadaj guckten erst sich und dann Tifa ratlos an.

„Kann ich hier bleiben Cloud? Bitte. Ich tu auch alles was du willst. Ich bügle, ich räum sogar Kadajs Chaos auf." wimmerte sie.

„Hmpf!" schmollte Kadaj.

„Tifa, hol erst mal Luft. Und jetzt ganz langsam. Worum geht's eigentlich?"

„Uns kannst du doch alles sagen!" mischte sich da Kadaj, sein Schmollen sofort vergessend, wieder ein.

„Onkel Gilderoy ist in der Stadt! Er will mich heute besuchen. Rette mich!"

Cloud wurde blass: „Oh mein Gott, doch nicht DER Onkel Gilderoy? Der war doch vor drei Jahren erst da! Dann geh mal schnell nach Hause und begrüß ihn. Nicht das er noch hier herkommt!"

Tifa warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu.

„Äh, ich bin auch noch da, von wem redet ihr eigentlich? Wieso habt ihr Angst vor dem? Du hast Sephiroth besiegt, schlimmer kann's doch nicht werden." Kadaj blickte verwirrt von Tifa zu Cloud und wieder zurück.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, du kennst ihn ja nicht! Er ist schlimmer, viel schlimmer!"

Da klopfte es an der Tür

„Tifa, Tifaschätzchen, Tifalein, Tify, bist du da?"

„Zu spät!" Cloud sackte in sich zusammen, „ Gott steh uns bei!"

„Cloud, Cloud, ich bin nicht da! Versteck mich! Bitte!" Tifa verzweifelte.

„Ich geh aufmachen." Kadaj machte sich auf in Richtung Tür

„Nein, Kadaj, nicht!" doch da hatte dieser schon die Tür geöffnet und sofort wieder geschlossen. Er drehte sich zu den Anderen um und fing fürchterlich zu lachen an.

„Und vor so einem habt ihr Angst?" brachte er zwischen zwei Lachern hervor.

„Du hast ihn noch nicht näher kennen gelernt", orakelte Cloud.

Kadaj machte die Tür wieder auf und herein trat das Grauen:

Gekleidet in einen „malven"- farbenden Umhang, die Haare in elegante blonde Wellen gelegt und den Spitzhut verwegen schräg auf dem Kopf (jaja, doch auf dem Kopf und nicht der Tür, nicht wahr Pansy?), betrat GILDEROY LOCKHART persönlich die Behausung.

„Tifaschätzchen, komm in meine Arme! Lass dich mal richtig durchknuddeln von deinem herzallerliebsten Onkelchen."

Und damit zog er einen seeehr verdutzten Kadaj in seine Arme. Dieser versteifte sich und guckte hilfesuchend zu Cloud. Tifa betrachtete alles aus ihrem sicheren Versteck hinter Clouds muskulösem Rücken. Cloud wollte gerade dazwischen gehen und Kadaj retten, als Gilderoy den Armen wieder los ließ. Vollkommen geschockt floh Kadaj zu Cloud und versuchte sich ebenfalls hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken.

„ Aber Tifa…" in diesem Moment gab Kadaj Tifa einen kleinen Schubs und sie geriet ins Blickfeld ihres Onkels.

„ Hey, das war ja gar nicht mein Tifaschätzchen. DU bist mein Tifalein. Merlin sei dank. Die silbernen Haare und dieses Leder… also nein, so etwas trägt man doch heutzutage nicht. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste deiner Mutter diese schockierende Typveränderung übermitteln."

Theatralisch wischte sich Gilderoy die Stirn.

„ Waaaasssssss!" fauchte Kadaj und zischte wie vom wilden Affen gebissen hinter Cloud´ s Rücken hervor. Cloud konnte seinen Freund gerade noch aufhalten bevor dieser Onkel Gilderoy erwürgen konnte.

„ Ganz ruhig, Schatz. Ich liebe deine silbernen Haare und in den Lederklamotten siehst du echt zum anbeißen aus." Raunte ihm Cloud ins Ohr.

Kadaj blieb wie eingefroren stehen, drehte sich dann ganz langsam zu Cloud um und wurde knatschrot. Onkel Gilderoy war schlagartig vergessen.

„ Meinst du das wirklich ernst?" himmelte Kadaj Cloud an.

„ Ach, jetzt weiß ich, warum du nicht ans Telefon gehst." Tifa betrachtete fasziniert, wie daraufhin beide Jungs knallrot wurden. Cloud kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„ Ja, ähm, Tifa, weißt du…"

„ Schon ok. Macht doch was ihr wollt. Hauptsache glücklich."

„ Huiiiiiii! Das Rot steht ihnen aber gar nicht gut zu Gesicht. Das beißt sich mit ihrer Haarfarbe." Spielte sich Gilderoy wieder in den Mittelpunkt.

„ Und jetzt, Tifalein, lass dich umarmen."

„ Cloud hilf mir." Seufzte sie, aber der hatte schon Kadaj im Arm. Aufseufzend fügte sie sich ihrem Schicksal. Nach fünf endlos erscheinenden Minuten hatte sich Tifa endlich aus seinem Griff befreit.

„ Entschuldigen sie junge Dame, dass ich sie vorhin verwechselt habe. Ich wollte sie nicht überrumpeln." Er hatte noch nicht ganz zu Ende gesprochen, als Kadaj schon wieder Anstalten machte ihm an die Gurgel zu springen. Diesmal war Cloud etwas mehr gefordert, als er Kadaj festhielt.

„ Jemand Tee? Wir sollten uns setzen." Lenkte Tifa ab.

„ Cloud, wo hast du denn den Tee stehen? Hilfst du mir bitte." Zog sie ihn in Richtung Küche.

Kadaj blickte ihnen entsetzt hinterher.

„ So, meine Hübsche. Wir gehen dann mal da rüber und setzen uns." Zwitscherte Gilderoy zuckersüß. Kadaj sah schon wieder aus wie kurz vorm Mördertrip.

Währenddessen in der Küche:

Tifa und Cloud machten gerade Tee.

„ Meinst du, es ist eine gute Idee Kadaj allein mit deinem Onkel zu lassen?"

Cloud wollte schon wieder zurückeilen, doch Tifa hielt ihn fest.

„ Um was machst du dir jetzt mehr Sorgen? Kadaj´ s Geisteszustand oder das Leben meines Onkels?" stichelte Tifa.

„ Eher um Kadaj´ s Geisteszustand. Obwohl das Leben deines Onkels auch schon sehr gefährdet ist, wenn er Kadaj weiterhin als Frau bezeichnet… Du erklärst das dann deiner Familie, wenn er als Puzzle nach Hause kommt."

„ Puzzle?"

„ Ja, in tausend Einzelteilen."

„ Er hat doch sein Schwert gar nicht mehr!" blickte ihn Tifa verwirrt an.

„ Das ist soo nicht ganz richtig. Sein Schwert ist im Schlafzimmer…"druckste Cloud herum.

„ Na Gott sei dank."

„ Aber meins liegt im Wohnzimmer. Das habe ich eben noch sauber gemacht."

„ Waaaaass?" kreischte Tifa mit dem Teekessel um die Wette. „ Obwohl…." Nuschelte sie.

„ Lass uns was schneller machen."

In dem Moment kam ein silberner Blitz in die Küche gerannt, knallte die Tür zu und lehnte sich schwer atmend dagegen.

„ Der macht mich noch ganz irre."

„ Aha, ich dachte harmlos´."

„ Nein, du hattest Recht. Er ist schlimmer als Sephiroth. Viel schlimmer!" Tifa und Cloud guckten sich alarmiert an und fragten: „ Was hat er gemacht? Was ist passiert?"

„ Er hat…hat…"

„ Gaaanz ruhig, Kadaj. Einatmen, ausatmen. Der Himmel ist blau, das Gras ist grün." Beruhigte Tifa ihn, während Cloud ihn liebevoll in die Arme nahm. An Cloud gekuschelt begann er ganz leise zu erzählen.

„ Er wollte sich mit mir in die Blumen setzen. Und er hat angefangen zu schwärmen, wie gut die Blumen zu seinem Umhang passen. Und… und dann… dann…dann wollte er mir ein Blümchen in die Haare stopfen. Und Cloud, stell dir vor, er hat mich sogar Süße genannt."

Jetzt hatte Cloud den Mörderblick drauf und hätte er sein Schwert gehabt, wäre es wohl sehr blutig geworden. Tifa rutschte vor Lachen fast die Wand runter.

„ Ok Jungs, lasst uns wieder zurück zu meinem Onkel gehen."

„ Ja, da liegt auch mein Schwert." Murmelte Cloud.

„ Nix da, Cloud. Du trägst das Tablett." Tifa drückte ihm mit diesen Worten ein schweres Tablett in die Hand.

„ Menno. Aber hat doch Kadaj beleidigt."

„ Ja, aber DU musst hinterher wieder aufräumen und Blutflecken sind sehr hartnäckig." Das zog.

Alle saßen mit Teetassen in der Gegend herum.

„ Sag mal, Onkelchen, was führt dich eigentlich nach Midgar?"

„ Ach weißt du, ich hab da ein neues Buch geschrieben Magical Me´. Solltest du unbedingt lesen. Ich lasse euch drei Exemplare da. Soll ich sie signieren?"

Schon zog er die Bücher und seine berühmte Pfauenfeder aus der Tasche und signierte schnörkelnd drauf los.

„ Was soll ich denn damit?" grummelte Kadaj.

„ Kostenloses Brennmaterial." Zischte Cloud zurück.

Tifa grinste: „ Super, Onkelchen. Genau, was ich brauche. Das hat mir noch gefehlt."

Cloud und Kadaj guckten sie entgeistert an. „ Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst? Du willst das lesen?"

„ Ja, ich kann das gebrauchen. Seit dem letzten Erdbeben wackelt mein Schreibtisch."

Sie fingen alle drei an zu grinsen, was Gilderoy als Freude über das tolle Geschenk deutete.

„ Ach Kinder, hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich euch meine gesammelten Werke mitgemacht."

„ Nein!" schrieen sie im Chor.

„ Das wäre doch nicht nötig." Fügte Tifa leiser hinzu.

„ Ach Kinder, ist das nett mit euch. So ein anregendes Gespräch. Da vergeht die Zeit wie im Flug. Das ist ja Zauberei." sein Lachen dröhnte und die Zähne blitzen. „ Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

„ Schon fast Acht."

„ Och, wie Schade. Schon so spät? Ich muss leider gehen. Die Präsentation ist in zwei Stunden und ich muss noch meine Haare machen. Das ist eine langwierige Prozedur. Nicht wahr meine Teuerste!" dabei zwinkerte er Kadaj verschwörerisch zu. „ Also dann meine Lieben. Es hat mich gefreut. Aber nächstes Mal müsst ihr unbedingt mal bei mir vorbeikommen."

„ Aber sicher doch." Grummelte Cloud und geleitete Gilderoy mit schnellen Schritten zur Tür. Verdächtig schnellen Schritten. Leider schloss er die Tür dann doch etwas zu schnell.

„Mein Umhang." Fiepte es von der anderen Seite und Cloud sah einen malvenfarbigen Zipfel in der Tür hängen. Nachdem auch dieses Problem beseitigt war, ließen sich alle drei vollkommen erledigt aufs Sofa fallen.

„Nie wieder diesen Kerl in meiner Nähe." Schimpfte Kadaj. „Cloud erschieß mich vorher."

„Keine Sorge. Ich halte ihn von dir fern."

„Ach Cloud, mein Held."(Pansy packt die Pompoms aus: Cloud vor ;-))

„Und was mit mir?" grummelte Tifa.

„Ja, dich beschütz ich auch."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Kadaj, der sich erholt hatte und aufgedreht auf dem Sofa rumhopste.

„Heute kommt der neue Tatort. Soll sehr spannend sein. Was haltet ihr davon, den zu gucken?"

„Na dann mal los." Cloud angelte nach der Fernbedienung.

Der Film war sehr spannend. So spannend sogar, dass Tifa gar nicht mitbekam, dass Cloud und Kadaj doch etwas länger zum Popkorn holen brauchten.

ENDE

* * *

Jetzt ist es vorbei. Bitte nicht schlagen!

Wenns euch gefallen hat oder ihr sonst eine Meinung habt, dann lasst es uns wissen, wir freuen uns über jeden Kommentar.

Bis demnächst. Pansy und Blaise.


End file.
